Girl in the Garden
by ozchild1983
Summary: Brennan and Booth discover a body in a church garden that has ties to Brennan's past
1. Chapter 1

The Girl in the Garden

Dr Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Booth discover a body with links to Brennan's past. Set some time early 3rd season.

Please read and review.

Bones' was created by Fox and the actors that portray the characters. I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan got out of her car the cool morning air hitting her in the face and gently tasseling her hair.

"Morning sunshine!" Yelled Booth as he walked over to her.

She glared at him.

"What not a morning person." he asked placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her through a cast iron fence and into a tastefully planted church garden.

"the time is fine with me I just disliked being reduced to ridiculous pet names in the early morning hours."

"What? I call you bones all of the time." He responded indignantly.

"That's different the nickname 'bones' refers to my work as a forensic anthropologist, thus making it a more accurate summation of my character and personality, while the nickname 'sunshine' is simply a name used for anyone who seems to display distasteful emotions regarding the early morning. It's much more degrading." She said as she knelt over the body.

"So wait you feel like my nick-names for you are degrading?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "the victim appears to be female," she said glancing around at different areas of the skeleton. "Between the ages of 12 and 16, height would have been approximently 157 cm."

"157?" booth questioned.

"5'2" Brennan responded, rotating the skull in her hand, revealing a large hole that span from the back to the side of the head.

"Whoa..." said Booth, to one of the other agents that had come up beside him.

"Looks to me like COD would be having her skull bashed in." Remarked the other agent.

"We can't confirm that yet." Replied Brennan as she stood up. "I need body, all of her personal effects, and this dirt surrounding the body shipped back to the Jeffersonian."

Back at the Jeffersonian, Booth, Brennan and all of her associates stood around the body.

"Wow, this is a sad one." commented Angela.

Brennan glanced up and smiled sadly at Angela. "It appears that the victim was struck in the head premortum. It also appears that she had several broken felangies, a broken clavical, and a perviously broken scapula..."

Zach was also staring down at the body. "Look at these markings here." He indicated to the girls ribs. "Looks like she was also stabbed repeatedly."

Brennan smiled "Nice Job Zach. That's probably what caused her death"

"We also found Blood and sand particulates in the tred on the victims shoes. We are analyzing them now. Might help us find out were she was from. She may have kicked her attacher and gotten some of his blood on her."

"Or it could be her blood." Zach said dryly.

Angela shook her head. "Why would someone be so angry at a little girl?"

Booth nodded. "Someone beat the hell out of her."

There was a moment of silence. Finally Dr Saroyan spoke. "Zach, finish up on the tissue markers, and give them to Angela as soon as your done. I'd like to give this one a name."

"Yes Dr Saroyan." Zach replied.

A few hours later Brennan was sitting at the desk in her office looking through some pictures of the young girls dump site. Angela was right, How could someone do this to a little girl? Brennan usually had an easier time disconnecting from cases, but for some reason this one was effecting her more then most, and it annoyed her that she couldn't seem to disconnect as fully as normal. With a frustrated breath she stood up and walked over to her book shelf searching for the book on ancient skull identification hoping she could get her mind off of the case. She set back down and began to read, a few moments later, after she had read the same paragraph 3 times it became clear that she wasn't going to be able to concentrate, so she rose and walked into Angela's area.

"Hey." Brennan said

"Hey Sweetie." Angela Greeted her. "I was just about to come and get you. I think we have an identity for the girl you found in the church garden. I already called Booth he's on his way in."

Just as she said that Booth walked through the door behind them. "Speak of the Devil."

he said jokingly. He came over beside the two women. "My associate said you had something on the girl."

Angela nodded. pressing a few buttons on her art pad. The image of a young girl with Dark hair and light blue eyes slowly materialized in the room. "I went through the FBI's computer program for missing and exploited children and came up with this. The profile of a young girl popped up next to the holographic image. "Mackenzie Moison. Age 15. Disappeared 2 months ago while walking home from a a High school basketball game. She was a high school cheerleader. She may have fallen it could explain the old bone breaks."

Booth nodded. "Yep time line fits."

"What...What did you said her name was again." Brennan asked Bulling her voice into speaking.

Angela hit the buttons on her art pad again and the image that had just disappeared reappeared. "Mackenzie Moison?" Said Angela

Brennan ran from the room. "Bones?" Booth called after her.

"I'll be right back!" She yelled over her shoulder. She ran back into her office and retrieved a small box, with shaking hand she took out a wallet sized picture of the same girl and ran back to Angela and Booth. Holding it us she squinted at the holographic photo and nodded sadly in understanding.

"Sweetie what is it?" Angela asked coming around her desk and putting her hand on Brennan's shoulder. "You know her?"

Brennan crossed her arms protectively over her chest. Angela and Booth watched as she shut down emotionally.

"Bones?" Booth said slowly. "You know her?" repeating Angela's question.

Brennan nodded glancing up when she could trust herself not to let the tears fall. "Yes I know her, she's my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"Daughter?" Angela said surprised. "I never knew you had a daughter."

Brennan looked down at the floor and nodded sadly. "I haven't seen her in..." she stopped and took a deep breath "a few years."

"You have a daughter... that you haven't seen... in a few... years? Booth asked.

Brennan glanced down at the picture in her hand. "Since she was in gradeschool. We all got together for her birthday." she said her voice far away. "They send me pictures and e-mails about once a month." I hadn't heard from them in a while, I assumed they were busy with her school."

"I'm sorry," said Angela, "Let's go back to the part where you are talking about a daughter you have who nobody knows about."

"I had a daughter when I was a teenager who I gave up for adoption. I don't see how that is relevant information to any friendship or work partnership." Brennan said looking from Angela to Booth.

"Sweetie." Angela began gently, putting her hand onto Brennan's shoulder. "It may not be relevant information but it explains a lot..." She removed her hand and walked around the holographic table. "Plus knowing that she is your daughter is a little...weird."

"Well you two know now so it's really only a matter of time before the rest of the lab is informed...So it's not weird anymore."

"Hey." Said Booth "Are you saying I can't keep a secret."

Brennan rolled her eyes and gave a weak smile. "Let 's just concentrate on the case. I would really like to find her killer, and her...her uh parents...her parents will need to be informed."

"Bones, I can do that." Booth replied. "I'm not sure that its a good idea for you to be part of this investigation."

"Why?" Brennan asked "I didn't really know her. and besides my ability to compartmentalize should more than..."

Booth put his hand up stopping her from further conversation. "Its a conflict of interest, Bones. I'll discuss it with Caroline but for now..." he started walking towards the door. "Find something else."

Brennan exhaled looking after Booth with a furrowed brow. "I don't understand... It's not like I raised her... Why doesn't he think I'm competent to find her killer." Brennan wasn't really talking to anyone in particular. But Angela answered anyway.

"I'm sure Booth knows you are more then competent. He's just worried about your emotional state."

"My emotional state is fine." She said angrily.

"Sweetie, why don't you go back to your office and I'll come get you in an hour or so." Angela said changing the subject, hoping to refocus her friend. "I can take you home and we can talk for a while."

"I don't need to talk Ange." Brennan said softly lowering her head to conceal a slight smile.

"Well you may not need to but I definitely do."

Brennan glanced up. "Ange" she started but when see saw the look on her friends face she nodded and walked to the door. "See you in an hour," she said.

Booth walked into the dark, dingy office building. He had always thought that federal prosecutors deserved more well kept offices. He walked up the blue carpeting straight to Caroline's office.

"Hey." He said knocking on the door frame.

"Uh-oh." She said when she saw him, giving him a sidelong stare.

"What?" he said bewildered.

"Every time you come see me I know we got troubles." She answered putting her pen down and taking off her glasses.

He put his head down scraping his shoes against the carpeting trying to concentrate on a piece of dirt he found there.

"Well? Come in." She said coming around her desk.

"Bones has a daughter." He said simply.

"So?" she said, encouraging him to go on.

Booth gave her a warning look.

"Well, I'm very amused at your Dr Brennan having a child, I would pay big money to watch that woman raise a kid, and I appreciate you coming all the way down here to tell me that piece of very juicy gossip. However, you haven't been completely forthcoming with the actual reason for your visit."

He took another deep breath "She's dead...the girl... we found her dead body in the church garden off of Amsterdam. It was pretty brutal actually."

Caroline nodded sadly and softened. "Is there anything I can do, Cherie?"

"Yeah tell me Bones can keep working this case."

Caroline gave him a wary look and shook her head.

"Come on Caroline please? Bones really needs this, and she barely even knew the girl."

Caroline walked out of the room and down the hall, closely followed by Booth. "I'm sorry, Cherie, no. If we find the killer and his attorneys even find out that she did the ID, we are in trouble. I can't allow her to keep working a case where her daughter is the victim."

He put his hand on her shoulder and stepped around in front of her. "Look please?" He begged her, he knew that sounded pathetic, but he couldn't allow this to be taken away from Brennan. He feared if it was it might destroy her completely, because though she maintained a hard exterior he knew that on the inside she was glass and this would easily shatter her, and he couldn't let that happen. "Isn't there something we can do? She's the best forensic anthropologist in the county and this is a particularly brutal case, we don't stand a chance with out her."

Caroline put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Fine." She stated firmly. Booth smiled his most charming smile, and kissed her on the cheek.

As he turned to walk out she yelled after him. "But I don't want her name on a scrap of paper, ya hear? All the technical stuff comes from the other lab geeks!"

Back at the lab Brennan was sitting at her desk looking though the bag of her daughters personal effects. She carefully compared some of the pictures from the girls wallet to the pictures she had in her small silver box that had contained the pictures she had received from Mackenzie's parents. She had unbelievable confidence in Angela's ID but she still felt compelled to do her own. Just as she came across a picture from Mackenzie's 12th birthday Angela walked into the room. Brennan was staring down at the the photo.

"Hey." She said sadly, she knew that Brennan could tell that she was feeling sorry for her and wouldn't approve so she tried her best to keep the sadness out of her voice. "What are you doing?"

"Mackenzie's parents took this photo of us when I was there for her 12th birthday, she was such a sweet girl, always so happy." Brennan said sadly. Angela came over to Brennan's desk and stood behind her noting the different people in the photo. "Hey who's that? She asked indicating to the other teenage girl in the photo. "Oh that was mackenzie's older sister Savannah. There parents were able to have Savannah naturally but then they couldn't have another. They desperately wanted a sibling for their daughter so they decided to adopt."

There was then a long moment where they both set in silence both lost in their own thoughts.

"So, sweetie, what gives?" said Angela.

Brennan looked up

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" she asked.

"I had given her up for adoption so it didn't seem relevant. Plus her conception was...was less than...ideal." She said choosing her words carefully.

"Well I think most relationships at that age are a little...awkward..."Angela offered.

"No, it was more than that." Brennan said looking down at her hands.

"Ok." Said Angela. "What did you mean my less than ideal?"

Brennan glanced up. "He raped me."

**Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed this story so far! Please continue to do so...I have been trying to update the story daily so I am hoping to get some more done in the next 24 hrs! Thx**


End file.
